Z miotłą przez świat
by master-flamaster
Summary: Sebastian Zajączkiewicz opowiada o najciekawszych miejscach globu, do których udało mu się dotrzeć w trakcie swej długoletniej i równie barwnej kariery dziennikarskiej.
1. Wstęp, czyli coś o smokach

_Zarówno szczere komentarze, jak i konstruktywne opinie/recenzje mile widziane. Nie boję się krytyki, zatem piszcie, co wam leży na sercu; co poprawić, z czego zrezygnować, ewentualnie jakieś porady/pomysły odnośnie kolejnych rozdziałów. Poza tym, nie chciałbym pisać do samego siebie i miło byłoby usłyszeć jakiś, choćby najmniejszy odzew._

_Dopuszcza się wykorzystanie informacji i materiałów, jedynie po stosownej konsultacji z autorem. Odwołania i wszelkie przejawy interakcji w stosunku do treści byłyby miłym akcentem._

_Chciałbym nadmienić też, że świadomie zrezygnowałem z użycia niektórych wątków i faktów, które ukazały się w książkach autorstwa J. K. Rowling ze względu czysto technicznych.  
_

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Wstęp, czyli coś o smokach.

Smok jaki jest, każdy widzi. Twarde łuski, masywny ogon, ostre zębiska i niezbyt przyjemny oddech, zakrapiany siarką. Naturalny wróg wszelkiego rodzaju sarenek, łosi, niedźwiedzi, wilków i niczego nie świadomych turystów. Przerośnięty jaszczur, w akcie furii zdolny do zrównania z ziemią niewielkiego miasta wielkości warszawskiej Kobyłki. Jakkolwiek by na niego nie spojrzeć, zwierz będący postrachem gór i lasów, z którym ewentualna konfrontacja dla zwykłego czarodzieja-żółtodzioba skończyłaby się w dość jednoznaczny sposób. Dla delikwenta natychmiastowym zgonem w ciągu najbliższych pięciu sekund, zaś dla smoka kolejną, grillowaną przekąską.

Niezwykle niebezpieczny i rzadki zarazem. Stał się jednym z najrzadziej występujących gatunków na wolności na przestrzeni zaledwie kilku stuleci. Dlaczego? Ano, odpowiedź niezwykle prosta, jak zadane pytanie. Smok, choć nad wyraz potężny i inteligentny, charakteryzuje się dużą przewidywalnością zachowań. Podobnie jak krokodyl, tygrys, niedźwiedź, czy każde inne zwierze drapieżne. Łatwe, do przewidzenia i tym samym, unieszkodliwienia.

Dla łosia, który właśnie napotkał na swojej drodze norweskiego smoka kolczastego, ta niewątpliwa słabość wydaje się zupełnie nieistotna. Łoś działa na zasadzie prostych impulsów, one zaś odpowiadają za poszczególne instynkty. Dlatego też, nie potrafiłby zmylić niezwykle czułego zmysłu węchu smoka, tarzając się w pewnej substancji organicznej o bardzo intensywnym zapachu (broń boże odzwierzęcego! Jedynie upewniłby smoka w przeświadczeniu, że po okolicy hasa sobie smaczna sarenka - dop. autor). Nigdy nie pomyślałby o użyciu przynęty w postaci zwierzęcego ścierwa, które miałoby odwrócić uwagę bestii. Nikczemne zakradnięcie się od tyłu i przebicie smoczej czaszki bełtem wystrzelonym z kuszy stanowczo wykracza poza jego umiejętności manualne. Nie, ten sposób działania charakteryzuje innego, sprytniejszego, przebieglejszego i o lata świetlne bardziej bezwzględnego drapieżnika, niżeli smok. Człowieka. Takiego, który żyje z polowań na smoki. Powód ich tak alarmująco niskiej populacji.

Smokobójca. Zawód w czasach średniowiecznych równie popularny, co szalony. W obliczu sukcesywnego wymierania smoków, okrzyknięty jednak mianem kłusowniczego i wręcz zbrodniczego. Przez wiele stuleci najemnicy pokroju legendarnego sir Rogera z Mons praktycznie tępili je w celach zarobkowych, często przy użyciu wyrafinowanych podstępów i forteli. Zgodnie ze słynnym mottem _"Trzeba walczyć dwojako: trzeba być lisem i lwem." _, pióra renesansowego pisarza, Niccollo Machiavelliego. W zamyśle skierowane do królów, książąt i innych ambitnych władców, szybko jednak zaadoptowane przez między innymi smokobójców. Hasło idealnie oddające istotę pracy łowcy smoków. Wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć przed akcją. _"Dobra walka nie opiera się tylko na sile i mocy. Trzeba być na tyle sprytnym, żeby móc swojego przeciwnika przechytrzyć_." (dalsza część cytatu, zaczerpniętego z "_Principe_". Tłumaczenie Czesława Nanke. - dop. autor.).

Kreatywność smokobójców i ogólne zapotrzebowanie na dostarczane przez nich "surowce" (smocza skóra, włókna serc, czy pazury cieszyły się dużą popularnością wśród alchemików i czarnoksiężników. - dop. autor) doprowadziły w końcu do dramatycznego spadku ich liczebności. Wiele gatunków bezpowrotnie wymarło, zaś te którym udało się jakoś przetrwać, żyją w zamkniętych rezerwatach, porozrzucanych po całym świecie. Zwierzęta, systematycznie zabijane w przeszłości stanęły na skraju wymarcia, co nie odbiło się bez echa. Dla smoczych łowców sytuacja przedstawiała się dosyć jednoznacznie. Dla przeciętnego sir Rogera z Mons, brak smoków równał się z brakiem gotówki.

Przełom w postrzeganiu smoków nadszedł w odpowiednim dla siebie momencie. Na nieskończenie długiej osi czasu, przypadły na pierwszą połowę osiemnastego wieku. Początek oświecenia; okresu pierwszych encyklopedii, upowszechniania wiedzy, przełomowych odkryć naukowych i racjonalizowania wszystkich aspektów życia. Po raz pierwszy w historii człowieka, ktoś popatrzył na smoka, jak na fascynujące, unikalne stworzenie. Coś, co wymagało dokładnego obadania i opisania. A kto wiedział o nich więcej, niżeli smokobócy?

Tropiciele smoków szybko przystosowali się do nowych potrzeb rynku. Wciąż musieli od czasu do czasu zapuścić się do puszczy, ale z listy zadań grubą kreską wykreślony był podpunkt o szlachtowaniu smoka, by przerobić jego pazury na ładne popielniczki. Od tamtej pory, w przypadku znalezienia zwierzaka, wrzucali go do zamkniętego i monitorowanego obszaru, gdzie smok dalej mógł wieść swoje smocze życie wraz z innymi smokami pod czujnym i opiekuńczym okiem "wielkich braci". Grzecznie konsumował podrzucane mu ścierwa padłych zwierząt, bądź spał w specjalnie przystosowanych jaskiniach, nie wspominając o oczywistej kwestii reprodukcji. Wszystko ku uciesze bandy usatysfakcjonowanych szajbusów, dobrowolnie obcujących z tymi morderczymi stworzeniami. Smokologów; dzisiejszej wersji smokobójcy. Naturalnie, z pominięciem faktu, iż jeszcze kilka wieków temu ci sami ludzie, choć pod innym mianem, zabijali je dla czystego zysku.

Raz miałem przyjemność odwiedzić jeden z takich, smoczych rezerwatów. Na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych, jeszcze jako ambitny dziennikarz-felietonista zostałem wysłany z piórem i notesem do położonego w centralnej części Szwecji Drakeheimu (co w języku szwedzkim znaczy "_kraina smoków_" - dop. autor). Rozległego i odludnego pasa ziemi o przybliżonych wymiarach sześćset pięćdziesiąt na sto siedemdziesiąt kilometrów. Sielankowej okolicy pełnej lasów, pagórków, jeziorek, jaskiń i rdzennych, skandynawskich smoków, pomiędzy dwoma, z pozoru zapuszczonymi mieścinami. Kopparberg i jeszcze mniejszą Arjeplog. Z pozoru...


	2. Tańcząc ze smokami Skandynawia

_Dziękuję za konstruktywny komentarz i wytknięcie małego błędu (jednego z wielu, których aż wstyd nie wyłapać - cóż, trudne jest życie bez bety), który zmotywował mnie do dokładniejszego zajrzenia w tekst pisany i dodania paru poprawek, do końcowej wersji (która może jeszcze ulec zmianie). Rozdział, co prawda o wiele dłuższy od wprowadzenia, spokojnie mógłby być o wiele dłuższy i mógłbym dokonać głębszego/obszerniejszego rozwinięcia tematu, ale i tak jestem nawet zadowolony z poświęcenia tych kilkunastu/kilkudziesięciu godzin na wypełnienie sporej luki, pozostawionej przez szanowną panią J. K. Rowling.  
_

* * *

Rozdział drugi

Tańcząc ze smokami. Skandynawia.

Skandynawska fauna i flora nigdy nie wzbudzały we mnie szczególnego zachwytu. Dlaczego? Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Co bym poczuł, na widok magicznych fiordów Norwegii, albo ośnieżonych wzgórz Szwecji? Wewnętrzne katharsis, niczym Kordian na szczycie Mont Blanc, który poznał "tą", konkretną prawdę o życiu i śmierci? Najprawdopodobniej. To, albo coś zupełnie odwrotnego; swego rodzaju dojmujące uczucie niedosytu. Skąd tak rozbieżne przypuszczenia? Wszak jakie jest oblicze majestatycznego fiordu w słoneczny, pogodny poranek, a jak wygląda ten sam obrazek w ciemniejszej tonacji i szarym, zachmurzonym niebem w tle? Wszystko zależy od okoliczności i warunków atmosferycznych. Tak wiele czynników wpływa na nasz zmysł percepcji otoczenia, że czasem jeden malutki szczególik może diametralnie zmienić otaczającą nas rzeczywistość i nasz sposób odbierania jej. Niestety, przez większą część roku tamtejsze warunki atmosferyczne są nader paskudne. Mokre, błotniste i ogólnie nieprzyjemne. Co jakiś czas słoneczko wyjrzy zza kordonu ciemnych chmurzysk, niekiedy zapruszy śnieg, lecz wiosna, jesień i zima w przypadku półwyspu skandynawskiego to albo szarawa plucha, albo śnieżyca stulecia. W klimacie krajów środkowo-wschodniej Europy jest to jedynie całoroczna plucha, za wyjątkiem krótkiego okresu słońca w lecie. Czterdzieści kilka jesieni i zim obserwacji mazowieckiego mikroklimatu jednoznacznie utwierdziło mnie w stuprocentowej słuszności mego twierdzenia. Wszystko zależy od okoliczności chwili.

Tak czy inaczej, zgodnie z uniwersalnymi prawami funkcjonowania świata, dokładnie taki rodzaj pogody przywitał mnie, gdy przekroczyłem granice szwedzkiego miasta Kopparberg. Od kilku dni nieprzerwanie kropił nieprzyjemny, roztopiony śnieg, temperatura oscylowała w granicach zerowych, w skali Celsjusza, zaś kolorystyka nieba mieniła się w odcieniach szarości. Budynki wyglądały mizernie, a ludzie sprawiali wrażenie wiecznie skrzywionych i znużonych swoim, równie smętnym co pogoda, życiem. Witamy w Kopparberg i życzymy miłego pobytu, chciałoby się ironicznie rzec.

Co można robić w samym środku szwedzkiego „nigdzie"? Oczywiście, tuż za winklem znajdują się granice rezerwatu smoków. Ośrodek badawczy Drakeheim posiada ciekawy skrawek terenu, gdzie można sobie pochodzić, pooglądać ekspozycje, żywe, niegroźne okazy tutejszych smoków i dowiedzieć się co nieco o historii całego przybytku. Tak, ale co poza tym? Łysawy, zabłocony lasek iglasty? Mizerne jeziorko, po którym aż szkoda pływać łódką? Na dobrą sprawę, jest taka jedna rzecz. Wyścig. I nie jakiś tam sobie wyścig. Coroczny wyścig Kopparberg/Arjeplog. Sześćset kilometrów czystego szaleństwa, z trasą prowadzącą przez sam środek smoczej krainy. Jedne z najbardziej prestiżowych zawodów tego typu na świecie. Gratka zarówno dla zapalonych pasjonatów, jak i nieobeznanych laików. Mekka w oczach amatorów adrenaliny. Jedyny moment, w którym naprawdę Kopparberg nabiera rumieńców i staje się wyraźnym centrum okolicy. Oto powód, dla którego przybyłem do tego miasta. Opisać go i wrócić z ładnym, składnym reportażykiem dla jednej z warszawskich, możniejszych prasówek.

Reguły gry nie są specjalnie skomplikowane. Wystartować nad ranem w Kopparberg, zaliczyć kilkadziesiąt punktów kontrolnych, zaznaczonych na mapie i dofrunąć do mety w Arjeplog, gdzie od wieków uczestnicy wyścigu witani są jak greccy olimpijczycy, bez względu na zajęte miejsce. Makabrycznie proste w swoim zamyśle. Wyjście z takiej hecy w jednym kawałku wciąż jest nie lada wyzwaniem, nawet w dzisiejszych czasach, opanowanych przez wszechobecną gorączkę bezpieczeństwa. Według statystyk ostatnią ofiarą śmiertelną był niejaki Juka Ryskalen, choć nie z powodu bezpośredniego starcia ze smokiem. Ponoć niefortunnie spadł z miotły na rumowisko skalne i rozbił sobie czaszkę o wystający kamień. Doświadczony smokolog i wielokrotny uczestnik imprezy. Natychmiastowa utrata przytomności i zgon na miejscu, w kałuży krwi przez zwykły ludzki błąd, bądź nieuwagę. Był on jedną z kilkunastu osób, która podzieliła jego los w czasie wyścigu, przypadającego na rok pański 1926. Wydarzenie, które ponownie wstrząsnęło opinią publiczną, nadwyrężając i tak delikatną w owym czasie reputację zawodów. Wyścig niejednokrotnie odwoływano, by za klika, czasem kilkadziesiąt lat wznowić jego tradycję, sięgającą aż wczesnych czasów ciemnego i spowitego mgłą tajemnicy średniowiecza.

Aby zrozumieć ideę całego widowiska, trzeba najpierw zgłębić panujące w tej części Europy wartości i mentalność Skandynawa. Najlepiej cofnąć się o kilka stuleci wstecz i zrozumieć tok myślenia tutejszych ludzi, który wcale nie zmienił się tak diametralnie, jak można byłoby przypuszczać.

Ponura, zasypana dolina, gdzieś pośrodku Szwedzkiej głuszy. Malutkie chałupki, uginające się pod ciężarem obficie padającego śniegu. W nich siedzą rośli Skandynawowie wraz z ich skandynawskimi małżonkami, potomkami i dziadami. Za oknem ciemna toń kilkunastogodzinnej nocy, zaś mieszkańcy domków siedzą skuleni tuż obok siebie, by utrzymać optymalną ciepłotę ciała. I siedzą. Siedzą. Nudząc się jak mopsy, cytując młodzika W. Cejrowskiego (metryki urodzeń obydwu panów wskazują na cztery lata różnicy wieku pomiędzy nimi, na korzyść autora książki. Rocznik autora przypada na rok pański 1960. – dop. aut. ) . Skoro dzisiaj jest tak mało możliwości, pod względem rozrywki, to jak musiało wyglądać Kopparberg w roku pańskim 924? Bez komórek, telewizji cyfrowych, wież stereo, a jedynie małym, skromnym kominkiem, tępawym nożem, drewnem na opał i butelką mocnego alkoholu w zanadrzu?

Struganie drewnianych figurek nie jest wymarzonym zajęciem hardego Szweda. To nie Tyrol. W obliczu nudy złapałby prędzej za butelkę rumu, albo wybiegłby z chaty na polowanie. Jego dłoń nigdy nie spoczęłaby na rękojeści zwykłego nożyka do strugania drewna. Tendencyjnie powędrowałaby do okolic pasa, gdzie powinien wisieć stary, wysłużony topór. Ich ojczyzną jest niegościnny grzbiet „skandynawskiego psa", zaś żywiołem brutalna, codzienność w odciętej od świata dolinie. Ci ludzie nie zwykli strugać drewna, a polerować czaszki swych nieżywych przeciwników. Rąbać wysokie kilkudziesięciometrowe drzewa oraz ubijać zwinną i nieuchwytną zwierzynę, by przetrwać w tej dolinie kolejną minutę. Tak śpiewa dusza każdego rodowitego Skandynawa, niezależnie od wyznania, przekonań i miejsca zamieszkania.

Zatem, wracając do mojego pytania, co takiego mogą/mogli w przeszłości (w przypadku takiego zestawienia słów, przedzielonych „slashem", niepotrzebne wykreślić. Umownie, nie kreśląc niczego w książce, oczywiście. – dop. aut.) Skandynawowie dla rozrywki? Pić alkohol? Zdecydowanie; zajęcie niezwykle powszechne w północno-wschodnich rejonach Europy. Walczyć między sobą? Naturalna kolej rzeczy, szczególnie w przypadku osiągnięcia stanu upojenia alkoholowego. Manifestować swoją siłę i odwagę? Tak, na wszechpotężnego Thora i Odyna! Ale w jaki sposób? Najprostsza odpowiedź pod słońcem. Zrobić coś, czego nie dokonaliby inni. Coś głupiego i niedorzecznego. Choćby, urządzić wyścig przez sam środek terenu, zamieszkałego przez mrowie morderczych bestii w postaci jednych z najbardziej agresywnych smoków, jakich widział świat. A czemu by nie? Sam fakt przyjęcia takiego wyzwania musiał świadczyć o niebywałej głupocie i/lub niecodziennej mężności śmiałka. Ukończenie go zaś na pierwszym miejscu dawało status wielkiego herosa. Pomysł wyścigu Kopparberg/Arjeplog powstał ze zwykłej potrzeby zaimponowania drugiej osobie. Niestety, imiona inicjatorów tego przedsięwzięcia zostały na dobre wytarte z kart historii przez gumkę czasu. Do dzisiaj nie przetrwało żadne źródło, opisujące pierwszą, oficjalną odsłonę tegoż cyklicznego wydarzenia. Nie mniej jednak, jego idea przetrwała aż do teraźniejszości i przestała jedynie służyć zwykłym popisom ludzkiej odwagi/głupoty. Urosła do rangi międzynarodowych igrzysk, pełnych sportowej rywalizacji na granicy zdrowego rozsądku, które ożywiają na kilka dni pogrążone w letargu dwa malutkie, szwedzkie miasteczka. Na koniec akapitu, warto podkreślić spory odsetek potomków Ludów Północy w gronie osób, przystępujących do tych zawodów, jednakże z roku na rok malejący, przez wzrost popularności wyścigu na arenie światowej.

Dzień wyścigu przypadł tradycyjnie na drugą niedzielę kwietnia, tuż po dniu przygotowawczym, wstępnym briefingu i specjalnym przyjęciu organizatorów w sobotę. Zapisy dla uczestników trwały do północy, w piątek. Nie jest to taka prosta sprawa z zapisami, gdyż po zaostrzeniu się przepisów w roku 1964, każda osoba chcąca przystąpić do wyścigu powinna posiadać specjalny certyfikat Instytutu Badawczego Drakeheim, upoważniający ją do brania udziału w takiego typu imprezach. W dzisiejszych czasach, nie dopuszcza się żółtodziobów. Ba, ponad osiemdziesiąt procent uczestników jest z zawodu, lub wykształcenia smokologiem. Niemały zasób wiedzy o smokach stał się równie ważny i niezbędny, co umiejętność poruszania się na miotle, czy korzystania z mapy i kompasu. Nie oznacza to wcale, że na meetingu w sobotni wieczór zjawiają się sami jajogłowi miłośnicy smoków. To twardzi, męscy mężczyźni i równie twarde, kobiece kobiety. Ich rozmowy nie dotyczyły smoczych zwyczajów, ani sposobu żywienia irlandzkich krótkopyskich. Rozmawiali ze sobą na temat zwykłych, ludzkich spraw, popijając wykwintne wino, jak przystało na zwykłych, normalnych ludzi, bez jakichkolwiek oznak zaburzenia równowagi psychicznej. I każdy z trzystuosobowej ekipy zawodników, wraz z personami towarzyszącymi miał czas na parę krótkich zdań, zamienionych z biednym gryzipiórkiem z Polski. Następnego dnia zaś, wszyscy grzecznie zerwali się grzecznie z łóżek i podążyli w stronę umownej linii startu, na obrzeżach Kopparberg. Do niedawna pusty i smętny lasek, na północ od miasteczka, wypełnił się od wesołych i rozentuzjazmowanych kibiców, dopingujących swoich faworytów na starcie. Pojawili się praktycznie z nikąd. W samym miasteczku widziałem ze dwa, albo trzy hotele, które nie pomieściłyby nawet jednej setnej całej widowni. Było ich tak dużo, że niewyobrażalnym dla mnie stał się obrazek, w którym wszyscy mieliby się w jednym czasie aportować do Arjeplog i przywitać każdego z nich gromkimi brawami, zmieszanymi z ogłuszającą wrzawą. W międzyczasie, sami zainteresowani śmiałkowie przygotowywali się zarówno fizycznie, jak i mentalnie na pokonanie całej trasy w jak najkrótszym czasie, z dala od czułych nosów szwadronu kilkunastu specjalnie wyszkolonych smoków, patrolujących okolicę, z tak zwanymi „smoczymi jeźdźcami" na swych grzbietach.

Jeszcze niecałe dwieście lat temu zawodników puszczało się na tereny zamieszkane przez zwykłe, normalne smoki. A smok, jakkolwiek inteligentny by nie był, może nie uszanować aktualnie odbywającego się wydarzenia sportowego i zaatakować każdą istotę, która znajdzie się w pobliżu. Może zaatakować, ale równie dobrze może pokrążyć nad ową istotą i stwierdzić, że lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju i udać się na spoczynek w jakieś, przytulnej jaskini. Wszystko jest w zasadzie kwestią przypadku. Albo szczęścia, jak kto woli. W każdym razie, by wyeliminować ewentualnie niesnaski pomiędzy smokiem, a czarodziejem, chcącym nie zamienić się w smoczy posiłek, postanowiono użyć „podstawionych" smoków. Wciąż prawdziwych, z garniturem przekonywujących zębisk i długaśnym ogonem, ale odpowiednio przygotowanych do pełnionej roli. Tak, aby smok widząc czarodzieja zapikował w dół i przeszkodził zawodnikowi w zaliczeniu wszystkich checkpointów. Przeszkodził, a nie zabił. Smok potrafi wyłapać tą, niezwykle subtelną różnicę pomiędzy owymi, dwoma pojęciami. Wystarczy podejść do niego w odpowiedni sposób. Jak do naszego ulubionego zwierzaka, chociażby. Małej, futrzanej kulki, którą otaczamy szacunkiem, miłością; prościej mówiąc, całą gamą pozytywnych uczuć. Z tą różnicą, że niekiedy smok; stworzenie żyjące średnio kilkaset lat, umie i wie o wiele więcej od nas samych. Nie oznacza to jednak tego, że zachęcam was do sprezentowania sobie pod choinkę smoczego jajka zamiast sowiego. Chowanie smoka w prywatnym, domowym zaciszu jest niezwykle wymagającym i co więcej, nielegalnym w większości europejskich krajów zajęciem, więc lepiej zrezygnujcie z tego szalonego pomysłu, albo wyprowadźcie się na Grenlandię. Tej drugiej opcji także nie polecałbym. Chyba że lubicie klimaty wiecznych nocy oraz ludzi, którzy z braku czwartych i piątych klepek robią dziwne i irracjonalne rzeczy, jak wspinanie się samochodami po niemalże pionowych ścianach skalnych, czy urządzanie wypraw na środek pobliskiego lodowca. Ale czemu się dziwić? Nikt i nic nie sprawia wrażenia normalnego w miejscu, gdzie noc potrafi trwać cały dzień. Takie jest oblicze Północy. Czasem zupełnie oderwane od naszego toku myślenia, ale i tak posiadające swój własny, niepowtarzalny urok.

Tuż po starcie przetransportowałem się, podobnie jak cała widownia i wcale nie mała grupka przedstawicieli światowych mediów, do położonego niemal pięćset kilometrów na północ Arjeplog. Od chwili wypuszczenia ostatniego zawodnika w trasę (po wylosowaniu numerka startowego, zawodnicy są kolejno wzywani i startują w trzyminutowych odstępach. Po dotarciu na metę uwzględnia się cały czas oraz ewentualne punkty karne, za ominięcie checkpointu. – dop. aut.) wszyscy rzucają się do świstoklików i śledzą dalszy przebieg wyścigu z miejsca, gdzie usytuowana jest meta. Głównie, dzięki komentarzom prowadzącego speakera oraz wielkiej, magicznej mapy terenu ustawionej na widocznym miejscu, na której widoczne są poszczególne numerki, czerwone kropki i czarne znaczki o kształcie konturu smoczej głowy, które odpowiadają za kolejno zawodników, punkty kontrolne i krążące w powietrzu smoki. Działa on na zasadzie podobnej do mugolskiego systemu GPS, tyle że odbiera sygnały, wysyłane przez specjalne magiczne znaczniki, których to aktualne położenie jest automatycznie nanoszone na płaszczyznę mapy (w dużym uproszeniu. Przebieg całego procesu jest dość skomplikowany i złożony, podobnie jak wszelkie próby wytłumaczenia okoliczności jego zachodzenia, przez takiego laika, jak ja. Jako ciekawostkę dodam, że owa nowinka została po raz pierwszy użyta w roku 1989; opisywany wyścig odbył się cztery lata później. – dop. aut.) .

Pierwsi zawodnicy dotarli na miejsce około późnych godzin nocnych. Ostatni z nich minął linię mety drugiego dnia, tuż po wschodzie słońca. Do zwycięzcy stracił nieco ponad sześć i pół godziny, ale i tak cieszył się z faktu pokonania całej trasy i zaliczeniu wszystkich punktów. Niektórzy otrzymywali kary od jednego do trzech, więc i tak osiągnął przyzwoite miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej. A co ze zwycięzcą? W świetle lamp i błysków fleszy otrzymał wielką statuetkę. Kryształową figurę szwedzkiego smoka krótkopyskiego i nie mógł się opędzić od reporterów. Tyle. Jako wysłannik polskiej prasy, byłem bardziej skupiony na polskich zawodnikach oraz ich osiągnięciach. Uśmiechniętych i pogodnych, pomimo zajęcia dalszych miejsc. Podobnie jak cała reszta, która cieszyła się z samego faktu dotarcia do mety. Równie dobrze wciąż mogli błądzić po okolicy i szukać tego jednego, przeklętego miejsca na mapie. Niektórzy nawet już wspominali ni to w żarcie, ni to poważnie o jakichś przygotowaniach do następnego wyścigu, który miał się odbyć dopiero za rok. A ja? Slęcząc nad kubkiem gorzkiej herbaty i kartką papieru, próbowałem skleić parę sensownych słów, które mogłyby chociaż w małym ułamku przedstawić całą atmosferę minionego weekendu, na łamach pewnej, warszawskiej gazety (nazwa owej gazety, z powodów etycznych i osobistych nie wymienię. Odsyłam do krótkiej notki biograficznej. - dop. aut.) .


End file.
